


La Dernière Attache

by Sojiku



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Between series and game, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I try, I'm Sorry, M/M, Slow Burn, i don't know why, i guess, not relevant - Freeform, strange timeline
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojiku/pseuds/Sojiku
Summary: Geralt est sûr qu'il n'a besoin de personne. Alors il fait tout pour se séparer de Jaskier, la seule personne qui lui reste. Seulement, il finit par regretter cette décision.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	La Dernière Attache

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wrong Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989010) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



> C'est vraiment pas pertinent. Lisez à vos risques et périls.
> 
> (Mais vous devriez lire "The Wrong Way", d'abord. Parce que cette fanfic est plus lourde que la mienne, mais est clairement meilleure. Et que la mienne finit mieux xD)

Ça faisait maintenant un mois que Geralt et Jaskier s’étaient séparés. Enfin, avec le recul et tout le temps d’y réfléchir, Geralt savait qu’il avait tout fait en son pouvoir pour que Jaskier s’en aille. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que le barde ne revienne vraiment pas. D’habitude il revenait. Là, rien.

La première semaine, il était soulagé. La deuxième semaine, il avait commencé à ressentir que quelque chose manquait, sans vraiment s’y attarder. La troisième semaine, il commençait à y penser, de manière régulière. Et depuis presque une semaine, Geralt angoissait, et en perdait le sommeil, imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios tous les plus glauques les uns que les autres. Des scénarios où Jaskier aurait été découpé en morceaux par un monstre ou un bandit quelconque, parce que Geralt n’était pas là pour le protéger.

Le lendemain de cette introspection, Geralt traqua Jaskier. Aussi sérieusement et professionnellement qu’il le faisait pour n’importe quel monstre. La piste de Jaskier réapparut à quelques bornes de là où ils s’étaient séparés, comme s’il n’avait jamais quitté la région. Alors que Geralt, lui, s’était éloigné aussi vite qu’il a pu.

Le soir même, Geralt fut arrivé à l’auberge, et scanna rapidement la salle du regard, avant de trouver le barde assis seul à une table, dans un coin, un gros sac à dos à ses pieds, un début de barbe sur le visage et une chope devant lui. Geralt rata presque un battement de cœur quand il vit qu’il y avait deux cicatrices sur le visage de Jaskier, apparemment fraîches, et un bandage sur son poignet.

Geralt ne le quitta pas des yeux, et, au bout de quelques longues secondes, Jaskier leva les yeux, et croisa le regard de Geralt. Geralt se sentit sourire, un tout petit peu, mais l’expression de Jaskier, elle, était tout autre.

Elle était froide. Méprisante. Jaskier se mit ensuite à ignorer royalement Geralt, qui l’approchait d’un pas décidé. Il a pris la chaise en face de Jaskier, et s’est assis.

-Je n’ai rien à te dire, Geralt, lança Jaskier sans le regarder.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas m’écouter ? tenta quand même Geralt.

-Non. Va-t-en, je n’ai pas besoin de toi.

Jaskier continua de boire, et Geralt mit quelques secondes avant de trouver ses mots. Il ressentait tellement de choses en même temps qu’il avait une énorme boule dans la gorge. C’était une première.

A ce stade, Geralt s’attendait à ce que Jaskier ajoute quelque chose. Mais, comme promis, il n’ajouta rien, se contentant de toiser Geralt comme s’il venait de découper toute sa famille et lui avait offert les restes comme cadeau de mariage.

Geralt ne releva pas plus que ça sa métaphore.

-Jaskier…

-Je dois y aller, affirma Jaskier en ramassant son sac. Ne me suis pas.

Geralt ouvrit la bouche, en regardant Jaskier partir, mais la referma immédiatement. Encore une fois, rien n’était sorti. Il a été demander à l’aubergiste s’il savait où Jaskier allait, et il lui répondit qu’il venait d’accepter un contrat pour aller tuer des monstres.

Geralt se sentit ouvrir les yeux en grand, avant de sentir une nouvelle inquiétude l’envahir. La même que plus tôt, en voyant les blessures de Jaskier. Tout était devenu clair. Geralt sortit en trombe de l’auberge, et partit au galop – sans Ablette, tellement il était parti vite – vers le marais, que lui avait indiqué l’aubergiste. Enfin, il n’a pas précisé lequel, mais il n’y en avait qu’un à proximité.

Approchant des marais, la nervosité de Geralt atteignait un niveau critique, à tel point qu’il a couru comme il l’avait rarement fait. Quand Geralt arriva enfin au cœur du marais, en toute hâte, des bruits de combat étaient audibles. Et quand il arriva sur les lieux du combat en question, il venait de se terminer. Jaskier venait de couper un noyeur en deux avec une épée en argent, et il y avait quatre autres cadavres autour de lui. Geralt était dans un état presque second, entre l’étonnement et l’admiration.

Plus en admiration, probablement.

Jaskier le vit, et rangea son arme dans son gros sac, passant près de Geralt sans le regarder.

-Jaskier, commença Geralt.

-Comme je le disais, Geralt, je n’ai pas besoin de toi, le coupa Jaskier.

Geralt ne fut pas capable de réagir, regardant Jaskier monter sur son cheval et disparaître dans la nuit. Il dut se secouer un bon moment, avant de repartir, plus tranquillement cette fois, vers la ville. D’où il venait, et dans laquelle Jaskier devait toucher sa prime pour avoir débarrassé le marais de ses habitants.

Geralt retourna à l’auberge, et demanda à l’aubergiste si le barde était revenu. L’homme lui a affirmé que oui, et qu’il avait repris une chambre. Lorsque Geralt demanda plus de détails, l’aubergiste affirma que le barde l’avait payé pour qu’il ne dise pas à Geralt ce qu’il avait fait depuis son retour. Geralt se sentit sérieusement froncer les sourcils, mais n’insista pas. Il demanda juste à l’aubergiste s’il pouvait s’asseoir dans un coin, et l’homme n’y vit pas d’inconvénient. Le sorceleur s’assit donc, las, le coude sur la table devant lui et la tête sur la main, et attendit.

-Tu m’as _attendu_?

Geralt fut réveillé en sursaut par la voix remontée de Jaskier, qui était debout près de lui, tenant nerveusement l’anse de son sac sur son dos. La position du soleil visible par la fenêtre indiquait au sorceleur qu’il avait dû dormir au moins six heures.

Jaskier avait encore cette expression de mécontentement, voire de dégoût, qui déplaisait grandement à Geralt. D’autant plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais vue chez Jaskier. Et ça le rendait malade. Même si elle était un peu différente de celle qu’il voyait habituellement chez les autres.

-Oui, répondit Geralt, encore un peu fatigué. Jaskier, je t’en prie, écoute-moi.

Le ton que Geralt venait de prendre le surprit lui-même. Il n’était pas du genre à supplier qui que ce soit, et son ton sonna étrange dans ses propres oreilles.

-Je ne veux pas t’écouter, Geralt, l’interrompit encore Jaskier. A moins que ce ne soit pour t’excuser. Et encore. Je ne sais pas si je te croirais. Il m’a semblé que tu étais très clair.

-Jaskier, je suis désolé, tenta quand même Geralt.

L’expression de Jaskier se détendit d’un seul coup. Sa moue avait presque complètement disparu, replacé par un sincère étonnement. Étonnement que Geralt partageait, car, encore une fois, il était surpris par son ton. Et globalement par le désespoir qu’il ressentait depuis qu’il était dans la même pièce que Jaskier, qui refusait de revenir avec lui.

Puis, le barde reprit une expression détachée. Voire moqueuse. Cependant, il s’assit en face de Geralt, qui vit ça comme une petite victoire.

-Ok, j’avoue que tu m’as surpris, concéda Jaskier. Continue.

Geralt plissa les yeux, surpris à son tour de la réponse et de la réaction de Jaskier. Il lui demandait de… continuer ? A quoi faire ? A s’excuser ? Franchement, il s’en sentait capable. Et il allait le faire. Plutôt deux fois qu’une. C’était un bien faible prix à payer pour faire en sorte que Jaskier revienne. Pour ça, et parce que Jaskier méritait ses excuses.

-Je m’en veux vraiment de t’avoir dit ce que je t’ai dit, continua donc Geralt. Je ne le pensais que sur le moment, et même si c’était vrai, je n’aurais pas dû te le dire de la manière dont je te l’ai dit. Je le regrette sincèrement, et j’espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Jaskier sembla vouloir ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais, à son tour, n’en fit rien. Son expression se détendait au fur et à mesure, alors que Geralt reprenait la parole en premier. En sentant une certaine satisfaction quant au fait que Jaskier se détende. Geralt décida de jouer franc jeu, ou plutôt de sortir le grand jeu.

-Je te crois quand tu dis que tu n’as pas besoin de moi. Je suis impressionné par tes progrès, vraiment. Mais le fait est que _moi_ j’ai besoin de toi.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Jaskier d’ouvrir les yeux en grand, et le sorceleur crut même voir une petite couleur sur les pommettes du barde. Voilà qui était déjà plus habituel. Et Geralt se surprit encore en s’imaginant que, si les circonstances étaient différentes, il aurait aussi pris des couleurs. Parce qu’il se rendait de plus en plus compte des raisons pour lesquelles il avait _besoin_ de Jaskier.

-J’ai presque envie d’essayer, commença Jaskier. Mais ce n’est pas si simple. Je ne peux pas juste oublier ce que tu m’as dit. Tu m’as vraiment blessé.

-Donne-moi une chance, Jaskier, insista Geralt. Je me ferai pardonner. Je prendrai le temps qu’il faudra.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Geralt, releva le barde.

-Si tu me donnes le temps, évidemment, précisa Geralt. Je ferai ce que tu veux.

Jaskier regardait ailleurs pendant quelques secondes, avant de regarder de nouveau Geralt. Enfin, pensa le sorceleur, avec une expression plus habituelle. Presque. En tous cas, la couleur n’avait pas totalement disparu des joues du barde.

-Je dois y réfléchir, décida finalement Jaskier. J’ai encore quelques trucs à faire par ici. Si tu restes, je te donnerai ma réponse quand j’aurai terminé.

Geralt avait une rafale de questions qui lui sont venues à l’esprit en même temps, mais il se fit violence et ne dit rien, se contentant d’accepter la demande de Jaskier en opinant. Il raisonna rapidement, en disant que le laisser faire ce qu’il veut et lui faire confiance était déjà une preuve de bonne foi en soi. Jaskier sembla approuver ce choix, car Geralt crut presque voir un quart de sourire d’approbation sur le visage du barde, alors qu’il s’en allait. Bien. C’était une bonne première étape.

Geralt resta un peu dans l’auberge, puis alla demander à l’aubergiste s’il y avait des contrats de sorceleur dans le coin. Puis, il se rappela que c’était peut-être inutile, mais seulement quand l’aubergiste lui confirma que Jaskier les avait tous déjà pris, et qu’il en avait fait la plupart. Encore une fois, Geralt ressentit un mélange de fierté et d’inquiétude en entendant ça, et il dut faire une drôle de tête car l’aubergiste leva un sourcil.

-Quelle est votre relation, exactement ? finit par demander l’homme.

-Pardon ? demanda Geralt, un peu pris de court.

-Entre Jaskier et vous.

Geralt hésitait entre répondre à l’homme que ce n’était pas ses affaires, ou alors que lui-même n’en savait rien. Mais au final, il choisit une autre approche, avant de se décider.

-Pourquoi vous demandez ?

-Parce que c’est pas clair, admit l’aubergiste. On a tous entendu parler du fait que vous voyagiez ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous. Un jour, il débarque ici tout seul, déprimé et en mauvais état, et, à peine remis, il commence à faire des contrats de sorceleur. Puis vous débarquez aussi, et il veut que je vous fasse des cachotteries. Tout le monde l’a entendu vous enguirlander, aussi, précisa-t-il, étrangement plus bas. C’est une drôle d’histoire.

Geralt se sentit froncer les sourcils, pour différentes raisons. Non seulement parce que, encore une fois, il estimait que cela ne regardait pas son interlocuteur, mais surtout, parce qu’il a relevé plusieurs détails dans le récit de l’aubergiste. Selon lui, Jaskier était arrivé déprimé – ça, Geralt le comprenait – mais en mauvais état ? Genre, blessé ? Juste après qu’ils se soient séparés ? Il se demandait aussi comment Jaskier en était arrivé à se débrouiller avec bien avec une épée pour chasser des monstres, mais ça, l’aubergiste n’en savait peut-être rien. Il se promit d’en parler avec Jaskier dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, admit finalement Geralt. Et même si je le savais, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, précisa-t-il cependant.

-Je voulais pas être intrusif, monsieur, se défendit l’aubergiste en levant les mains. Vous savez, moi, les problèmes des gens, ça m’intéresse juste par déformation professionnelle. Je vous force à rien, pour sûr.

Geralt soupira, et demanda une chambre à l’aubergiste, qui reprit son ton professionnel pour lui en donner une. De tout façon, ce n’est pas comme si Geralt avait grand-chose à faire en attendant Jaskier. Puis, au moment où il se couchait sur sa paillasse, il repensa à quelque chose, le faisant se relever d’un bond et sortir de l’auberge rapidement.

Comment Jaskier avait-il pu se procurer une épée en argent aussi vite ? Même lui avait du mal à en trouver, tous les revendeurs n’en avaient pas. Et surtout, il pensait que les sorceleurs en étaient les seuls acheteurs.

Geralt alla voir le forgeron, qui leva les yeux de sa meule pour le regarder d’un air incrédule, avant de se remettre au boulot.

-Ouais, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il, mi-poli mi-impatient.

-C’est ici que Jaskier s’est procuré une arme en argent ?

-Ouaip. Il y a… trois semaines, je lui en ai vendu une, répondit-il après une petite hésitation. Avec une épée en fer.

-Est-ce que ça vous arrive souvent de vendre des armes en argent à des gens qui ne sont pas des sorceleurs ? s’enquit Geralt, alors qu’il connaissait évidemment la réponse.

-Non. Il a dit qu’elles étaient pour vous, alors je lui ai fait un prix.

Geralt fronça les sourcils, et demanda au forgeron de raconter toute l’histoire, forçant celui-ci à faire face à Geralt.

Comme Geralt le savait déjà, Jaskier était arrivé au village quatre semaines plus tôt, blessé. Selon ce que le forgeron a entendu, il aurait dormi presque quatre jours sans interruption, puis se serait rapidement repris. Le barde était ensuite venu voir le forgeron pour lui acheter donc deux armes, et quand le forgeron a émis des doutes, il aurait justifié ça en expliquant que Geralt viendrait le rejoindre bientôt et que les lames étaient pour lui. Cependant, après une semaine sans voir le sorceleur, le forgeron a compris que le barde l’avait entourloupé. Mais il ne lui en a pas voulu longtemps, car Jaskier rendait service à la ville en acceptant des contrats de chasse aux monstres. En deux semaines, il avait éliminé un groupe d’esprits venant la nuit dans un pâturage, deux groupes de putréfacteurs dans la forêt, des loups sauvages probablement ensorcelés et trois gueunaudes aquatiques. Il avait été blessé au poignet contre les putréfacteurs, à la jambe droite contre les loups et au visage contre les gueunaudes, mais, encore une fois, le barde n’est pas resté sans bouger longtemps. Il venait donc d’accepter un contrat pour éliminer des noyeurs quand Geralt a fini par arriver.

Geralt avait écouté le récit du forgeron sans rien dire. Encore maintenant, il y avait un détail qui lui échappait, et il posa la question au forgeron.

-Vous savez s’il prenait des cours de maîtrise de l’épée ?

-J’en sais rien, m’sieur, répondit le forgeron en haussant les épaules. Et je crois que personne s’est posé la question. On était juste contents qu’il soit là. C’est pas vous, en tous cas.

-Non, concéda Geralt. Merci pour ces infos. J’aurai peut-être besoin de vous aussi, bientôt.

-Et je serai là.

Le forgeron se remit à l’ouvrage, et Geralt alla se recoucher dans sa chambre presque en un seul pas. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire, maintenant, c’était attendre le retour de Jaskier, en extrapolant sur les tenants et les aboutissants de sa soudaine aptitude à l’épée. Comme l’avait compris le forgeron, ce n’était pas Geralt qui avait enseigné à Jaskier. Il a toujours insisté pour que le barde reste en dehors des combats.

Cette réflexion intense fit que Geralt se rendormit encore sans s’en rendre compte. Il eut le temps de faire un rêve étrange, où tous les gens qu’il connaissaient avaient l’air différents. Surtout Jaskier, avec une tenue rose brillante et un bouc surréaliste.

En parlant de Jaskier, ce fut lui qui réveilla Geralt dans sa chambre, en lui tapotant l’épaule, avec une douceur qui avait manqué au sorceleur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour le voir à genoux près du lit, son sac à dos à côté de lui, avec une blessure à l’épaule que Geralt faisait tout son possible pour ignorer.

-Hé. C’est moi, précisa le barde.

-Il n’y a pas d’erreur possible, répondit Geralt, encore un peu endormi. Je pourrais te reconnaître de dos, dans le noir et sans tes vêtements.

-Quoi ?

Geralt eut un pet de cerveau en se répétant ce qu’il venait de dire. Le fait de voir un étonnement et un soupçon de rougeur sur le visage de son barde finit de le réveiller. Il se mit assis dans le lit d’un seul geste, et toussota. Jaskier, lui, se secoua discrètement, et se releva, reprenant une petite distance avec Geralt.

-Rien, mentit Geralt. Tu as fini ce que tu voulais faire ici ?

-Pas encore. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu n’étais pas reparti pendant que j’étais occupé.

-Pourquoi je serais parti ? releva Geralt, intrigué. Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que je veux que tu reviennes ? réalisa-t-il soudain.

-Il y a de ça. Je sais aussi que tu as parlé au forgeron, il m’a intercepté quand je revenais. Pourquoi tu as été lui poser des questions ?

Le ton de Jaskier était redevenu distant, alors qu’il croisa les bras sur son torse. Geralt se sentit presque grimacer. Pendant un instant, il a cru retrouver son barde, mais ça n’a pas duré longtemps.

-Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais fait depuis ton… départ, articula Geralt. Mais surtout, je voulais savoir comment tu en étais arrivé à chasser des monstres.

-Il fallait bien que je gagne ma vie. Je suis toujours un barde, oui, mais… J’ai pris un autre métier où je savais un peu ce que je faisais. Et je savais que ça payait bien.

-Non, je veux dire… Tu t’es entraîné avec quelqu’un ? Au combat à l’épée ?

-Je t’ai observé pendant des mois, Geralt. Après ça, un peu de travail de mémoire et un peu d’entraînement sur des arbres. Puis ça a été des bandits. Et enfin des monstres.

-Des b…

Geralt avala presque de travers en imaginant Jaskier contre des humains assoiffés de sang, et ça lui faisait presque plus peur que de l’imaginer contre des monstres. Presque, car les monstres, contrairement aux humains, étaient prévisibles.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là, Geralt, insista Jaskier. Je ne suis pas sans défense. Enfin… Plus maintenant.

-Je te crois, insista Geralt.

-D’accord.

Geralt avait du mal à se retirer l’image de Jaskier affrontant des bandits de la tête. Cependant, il se rappela que les seules blessures de Jaskier avaient été faites par des monstres, alors il réussit à rationnaliser tout ça. Plus ou moins.

-Bref, toussota Jaskier. J’ai encore un contrat, et après, je t’écouterai.

-Puis-je t’accompagner ? tenta Geralt.

-Non. Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps.

La réponse de Jaskier froissa Geralt dans le sens de la longueur, mais opina quand même, et Jaskier sortit de la chambre. Non sans jeter un dernier regard au sorceleur, qui crut voir un message dans les yeux du barde. Message qu’il ne comprit cependant pas. Il s’est juste contenté de se recoucher, regardant le plafond fixement.

Pendant l’après-midi, l’aubergiste, qui n’avait pas vu reparaître Geralt, est venu voir si le sorceleur n’avait besoin de rien. Geralt le remercia et le congédia gentiment, et l’homme accepta, répétant que Geralt pouvait lui demander s’il avait besoin de quoique ce soit. Geralt le remercia de nouveau, et se reconcentra sur le plafond. Avant de décider d’aller prendre un bain.

Geralt se déshabilla presque d’un seul geste, et entra dans l’eau chaude préparée par les employés de l’aubergiste. Il s’entendit pousser un soupir de soulagement – il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il en avait bien besoin. Rapidement, ses heures de sommeil manquées lui revinrent dans la poire, et il se sentit presque piquer du nez, encore une fois.

Puis, entre deux clignements d’yeux abusifs, Jaskier apparut dans son champ de vision, de nouveau à genoux près de lui, avec une coupure presque ouverte à la clavicule.

-Jaskier, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?

Geralt se redressa dans la baignoire, et tendit la main vers le barde, qui ne broncha pas alors que les doigts de Geralt l’effleuraient.

-Je vais bien, Geralt, se justifia Jaskier. Veux-tu que je te lave le dos ?

Geralt leva les deux sourcils, étonné de cette proposition, mais accepta. Il s’assit donc dos à Jaskier, près du bord de la baignoire, alors que le barde attrapit une éponge. Geralt sentit l’éponge frotter son dos, et il se mit à marmonner quelque chose que lui-même ne comprit pas. Il sentait bien les germes de la satisfaction dans son esprit.

-Geralt.

-Oui ?

-J’espère au moins que tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux juste pas revenir avec toi, après tout ce que tu m’as dit, commença Jaskier.

Geralt se sentit grimacer. Evidemment qu’il le comprenait. Il avait eu tout le temps de se répéter mentalement ce qu’il avait dit au barde, et lui se dit qu’il n’aurait pas envie de revoir la personne qui lui aurait dit la moitié de ce qu’il avait craché au visage de Jaskier. Mais actuellement, la culpabilité le bouffait.

-Je comprends, admit-il. Comme je le disais, je suis bien conscient que je n’aurais pas dû te dire tout ça. Si tu veux que je continue de m’excuser, je le ferai.

-J’avais entendu la première fois, soupira Jaskier. C’est pour ça que j’ai accepté de rester pour le moment, tu te souviens ?

-Tu as dit que tu y réfléchirais, se rappela Geralt.

-C’est ce que j’ai fait, pendant que tu marinais ici. Et j’ai décidé que je resterais avec toi pour le moment. Mais tu n’as pas intérêt à te mettre dans mes pattes.

Geralt ne put s’empêcher de pouffer. C’était quasiment mot pour mot ce qu’il avait dit à Jaskier presque an plus tôt, quand le barde a décidé d’accompagner Geralt. Pour une raison que le sorceleur n’avait toujours pas comprise, d’ailleurs. En tous cas, il comprit que Jaskier avait entendu son hilarité, car il frotta un peu plus fort sur l’omoplate du sorceleur, qui grimaça. Ce fut au tour du barde de pouffer, et cela fit un effet bœuf sur Geralt.

-Voilà, tu es tout beau tout propre. Enfin, aussi beau que tu puisses l’être, railla Jaskier.

-Alors c’est ça ? Maintenant, tu vas juste me provoquer de la sorte, constamment ? releva Geralt, levant un sourcil.

-Peut-être bien.

Geralt se retourna, entendant Jaskier sortir de la salle de bains, et resta dans l’eau, dos à la porte. Avant d’entendre de nouveaux pas revenir, il commença à se retourner, mais une main sur le haut de son crâne l’en empêcha.

-Regarde ailleurs.

Geralt fronça les sourcils, fermant les yeux, comprenant ce qui se passait seulement quand il sentit que quelqu’un entrait dans le bain. Jaskier, évidemment. Il se demanda pourquoi Jaskier ne voulait pas que Geralt le voie, mais il ne dit rien à haute voix.

-C’est toi qui paye le bain, évidemment, ajouta Jaskier.

Geralt ouvrit les yeux. Jaskier était en face de lui, de l’eau jusqu’au sternum, lui permettant de voir non seulement la blessure à la clavicule et celle à l’épaule gauche, qui dataient du jour même, mais aussi deux autres, sur l’épaule droite et sur l’avant-bras gauche, qui semblaient plus vieilles.

-Tu ne m’as pas parlé de ces blessures, releva Geralt.

Il fit un geste pour toucher Jaskier du bout du doigt, encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, Jaskier l’en empêcha, repoussant sa main.

-Je n’ai aucun compte à te rendre, Geralt, répondit le barde en se frottant les cheveux. Ni maintenant, ni à l’avenir.

-Ce n’est pas ce que…

Geralt s’interrompit, alors que Jaskier le toisait encore. En fait si, c’était totalement ce qu’il voulait dire. Il estimait que le barde ne devait rien lui cacher, mais… cette règle tacite qui avait été appliquée avant n’était plus d’actualité.

Les choses avaient changé. Et Geralt devait s’y faire.

-Veux-tu que je te frotte le dos ? proposa prudemment le sorceleur.

-D’accord.

Geralt hésita avant de demander lequel des deux bougeait, avant que Jaskier ne se contente de se rapprocher, tournant le dos à Geralt, qui attrapait l’éponge à son tour. Cela lui permit aussi de voir une coupure sur l’omoplate droite de Jaskier, qui était aussi presque cicatrisée. Il se surprit à penser que s’il continuait comme ça, le barde allait avoir autant de cicatrices que lui. Il ne l’espérait pas, cependant.

Geralt se concentra ensuite sur son ouvrage, se faisant le plus délicat possible – en grande partie de par le caractère fragile de son compagnon très humain, qui était bien amoché – et se surprit même à fredonner. Il avait vraiment l’impression d’être plus à l’aise depuis que Jaskier était revenu dans sa vie, aussi court que cela ait été.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fredonnes ? demanda Jaskier, sans se retourner.

-Tu ne reconnais pas ? Pourtant, cette chanson nous a rapporté beaucoup d’or, à l’époque.

-Comment _oses-tu_?

Geralt allait s’excuser, avant d’entendre Jaskier rire dans sa barbe. Entendre ça lui fit chaud au cœur, au point qu’il laissa partir un ricanement incrédule. Qui sembla surprendre Jaskier, qui tourna un peu la tête.

-Geralt, est-ce que tu viens de _t’esclaffer_ ? lui demanda le barde, incrédule.

-Je crois, dit Geralt, reprenant son ton neutre habituel.

Jaskier se retourna complètement, faisant lâcher l’éponge à Geralt, et se mit à genoux devant lui, posant une main sur son menton. L’eau lui arrivait maintenant au-dessus du nombril, alors que Geralt, ayant eu un mouvement de recul instinctif, cogna son dos sur le rebord de la baignoire. La deuxième main de Jaskier était arrivée innocemment sur le genou de Geralt, qui décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Jaskier, d’un ton inquiet plus habituel.

Geralt fit une moue, espérant que le barde n’était pas assez près pour entendre qu’il venait de déglutir assez bruyamment. Il se concentra pour que ses yeux restent au niveau de ceux de Jaskier.

-Relativement, avoua Geralt. Plutôt bien, précisa-t-il, inutilement.

-Bon sang. Maintenant, tu me donnes vraiment l’impression que je t’ai manqué, dit Jaskier en se rasseyant face à Geralt, mais prenant bien garde à ne pas le regarder. Tu dois vraiment être désespéré d’avoir ton faire-valoir.

Cette appellation fit piquer un fard à Geralt. En petite partie parce que ça le vexait que Jaskier pense ça maintenant, mais surtout parce que, à l’époque, c’est effectivement l’impression que Geralt et la plupart de la population devaient penser.

-Tu _m’as_ manqué, Jaskier, dit-il plutôt.

Jaskier regarda Geralt, quelques secondes, avant de reprendre l’éponge pour se frotter les bras. Geralt put mieux voir la rougeur sur les pommettes du barde, qu’il n’avait qu’entrevu au moment où il s’était éloigné. Pour un peu, il aurait souri.

Geralt sortit du bain, disant à Jaskier de prendre son temps – la seule réponse du barde fut un "oui oui" marmonné avec un maximum de mauvaise foi – et alla se rhabiller dans la chambre. Il s’est assis sur le lit, en attendant Jaskier, qui sortit de la salle de bains une dizaine de minutes plus tard, déjà rhabillé.

-Pourquoi n’as-tu pas bandé toutes tes blessures ? demanda soudain Geralt.

-Pas assez de bandages, répondit Jaskier après une petite réflexion. Tu as une autre question idiote de ce genre ?

Geralt se racla la gorge. Evidemment qu’il avait d’autres questions de ce genre, même si lui ne les trouvait pas idiotes. Il ne pouvait juste pas faire taire son inquiétude concernant la santé de son barde, mais celui-ci semblait mal le prendre, alors Geralt s’abstint.

-Non, éluda-t-il. Que comptais-tu faire, une fois ton travail ici terminé ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

-Aller à Perchefreux, sûrement, affirma Jaskier. Il y aura sans doute de quoi faire là-bas aussi. Et toi, que faisais-tu avant de décider de me harceler ?

-Rien de bien précis. Ma vie n’est plus aussi palpitante depuis que tu es parti.

Jaskier regarda Geralt en plissant les yeux, et Geralt l’affronta du regard. Pour être honnête, c’était parti tout seul. Et surtout, c’était très vrai. Depuis que Jaskier était parti, la vie du sorceleur était redevenue banale. Rien qui sortait de l’ordinaire. Et c’était une des raisons qui lui avait fait remarquer que l’absence de Jaskier lui pesait vraiment sur la conscience.

-Très drôle, répondit plutôt Jaskier d’un ton désabusé.

-Je suis sincère, précisa Geralt.

-Bien sûr. Peut-on y aller ?

Jaskier ramassa son sac et sortit de la chambre avant que Geralt ne réponde. Celui-ci avait eu le temps de voir une légère couleur sur les pommettes du barde, et ne releva pas plus que les autres fois. Il ramassa ses affaires à son tour, et descendit dans le hall de l’auberge, où il retrouva Jaskier, qui l’attendait d’un air impatient à l’entrée de l’auberge. Cependant, avant que Geralt ne parte avec Jaskier, l’aubergiste l’appela. Cela surprit à la fois le sorceleur et le barde, mais Geralt demanda à Jaskier de l’attendre, et alla voir l’homme, qui nettoyait des couverts d’un air distrait.

-Quoi ? demanda Geralt.

-Donc ça va mieux entre vous ? s’enquit l’homme d’un ton prudent.

Comme précédemment, et comme l’avait confirmé l’aubergiste, Geralt entendait une sorte de demi-intérêt dans cette question. Cependant, Geralt se sentait déjà de meilleure humeur que plus tôt, alors il était prêt à répondre au tenancier curieux.

-Je pense que oui, admit Geralt d’un ton plus poli que prévu. Il y a encore… pas mal de choses dont on doit discuter, mais je pense que ça peut se régler.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux. Il avait vraiment l’air morose, sans vous, monsieur. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Geralt fronça un peu les sourcils, mais prit les encouragements de l’aubergiste tels quels, marmonnant un remerciement diplomate. L’aubergiste le salua, et Geralt alla rejoindre Jaskier, qui l’attendait juste à a sortie. Geralt ne manqua pas son expression curieuse, même s’il essaya de l’effacer dès que Geralt l’approcha.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? demanda quand même le barde.

-Nous souhaiter bon voyage, éluda Geralt. Surtout à toi, en fait, mais…

-D’accord.

Geralt alla chercher Ablette dans son étable, qui n’avait pas bougé depuis une journée et demi et qui lança un regard plein de sens à Geralt. Cependant, elle émit un son de surprise quand elle vit le barde approcher aussi.

-Hé, salut Ablette, dit Jaskier en l’approchant. _Toi_ par contre, tu m’as manqué.

Geralt tenta de ne pas trahir sa déception quant à la formulation de la phrase de Jaskier – sous-entendant que Geralt ne lui avait pas manqué du tout – alors que le barde alla flatter Ablette, qui émit des sons de satisfaction. A ce moment-là, Geralt réalisa à quel point il avait été égoïste, et que le barde avait aussi manqué à sa jument.

-Où as-tu laissé ton cheval ? demanda soudain Geralt à Jaskier.

-C’était le cheval du forgeron, expliqua le barde. Je lui avais emprunté juste pour le temps de mon séjour. Je lui ai rendu avant de revenir te voir.

-Donc tu… vas monter avec moi ?

-C’est ça l’idée, oui, affirma Jaskier, croisant les bras. Tu as déjà changé d’avis ?

Le ton de Jaskier était redevenu distant. Geralt comprit qu’à chaque faux pas, Jaskier s’éloignerait de lui. Il fallait donc qu’il soit très prudent.

-Je ne compte pas changer d’avis, Jaskier, sourcilla Geralt.

-Mouais. Après toi.

Geralt monta en premier sur Ablette, et Jaskier monta derrière lui, alors que la jument émettait un hennissement enthousiaste, encore une fois. Le poids en plus ne la gênait pas du tout, à priori. Geralt se sentit émettre un petit sourire. Malheureusement invisible pour le barde, pour qui il se promit d’être plus positif.

En parlant de positif, il sentit quand même une petite victoire quand Jaskier passa ses mains autour de la taille du sorceleur. Probablement plus par réflexe, ou par sécurité, ou les deux. Mais le moindre contact de la part du barde faisait ressentir sa présence à Geralt, et il en était plus qu’heureux.

Heureux. Voilà un bien grand mot… Mais qui ne semblait pas exagéré sur le coup. Enfin, presque pas. En tous cas, il était déjà bien plus en paix avec lui-même que pendant ces dernières semaines de solitude. Même si Jaskier ne disait rien. Cela le frustrait un peu, mais au moins le barde était présent. Cela le rassurait.

Quelques heures plus tard, comptant les quelques pauses que Jaskier prenait pour se dégourdir les jambes, le duo d’aventuriers arriva au village de Perchefreux, dans lequel vivait le baron de Velen. Rapidement, Geralt déposa Ablette à l’auberge, et, accompagné par Jaskier, il se renseigna pour savoir si quelconque contrat était disponible dans le coin.

A côté de lui, le barde était toujours silencieux. Au début, il s’en contentait, mais là, ça commençait à l’inquiéter. Il hésita un peu, mais finit par appeler Jaskier.

-Quoi ? répondit le barde d’un ton distrait.

-Ça va ? demanda Geralt, intrigué.

-Oui, oui. Je m’étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Savoir si quelque chose n’allait pas.

-Tu sais ce qui ne va pas.

Geralt fronça les sourcils, et Jaskier lui rendit son regard sans aucune retenue. Il avait toujours cet air remonté, qu’il avait gardé presque tout le temps depuis leurs retrouvailles la veille. Et le sorceleur se fit presque peur à lui-même en s’imaginant qu’il pourrait s’y habituer. Il ne le voulait pas, cependant.

-Je pense qu’on devrait plus en parler, alors, proposa Geralt.

-Pour ma part, j’ai déjà dit tout ce que j’avais à dire, Geralt, raisonna le barde. Par contre, si toi tu as quelque chose à ajouter, qui ne sont pas des excuses ou d’autres choses évidentes, je t’écoute.

Geralt comprit au ton et à l’expression de Jaskier qu’il s’attendait vraiment à ce que Geralt n’ait rien d’autre à dire. Et il avait raison, évidemment. Geralt avait vraiment envie de continuer de s’excuser, ou de répéter qu’il était sincère, mais le barde lui avait fait comprendre que c’était inutile. Alors il s’est contenté de soupirer.

-Bien ce que je pensais, ajouta Jaskier d’un ton mesquin. Où allons-nous, du coup ?

-On pourrait commencer par aller réserver une chambre à l’auberge, suggéra Geralt. Comme on risque de rester plusieurs jours, ce sera déjà ça de fait.

- _Une_ chambre ? releva Jaskier. Vraiment ?

-Oui, confirma Geralt. Sauf si tu préfères payer ta chambre ?

-Tu devrais la payer. Ce serait une preuve de bonne foi.

Geralt plissa les yeux, pour analyser l’expression de Jaskier. Il pensait que le barde se moquait de lui, mais il n’en était pas sûr. Car l’expression de Jaskier était redevenue neutre.

-Es-tu sérieux ? se risqua Geralt.

-Un peu, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Comme tu préfères. Ce qui importe, c’est que je ne paye pas ma chambre. En général, j’arrive à ne pas la payer.

-Oh ?

-Une partie de mon salaire de "sorceleur" passe dans mes frais de logement, figure-toi, expliqua le barde, en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Mais je suppose que tu sais ce que c’est.

-En effet, opina Geralt.

Sans plus de commentaire, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l’auberge, et Geralt prit une seule chambre. Il regarda Jaskier, au moment de le dire, mais il esquivait soigneusement le regard du sorceleur.

-Une chambre pour vous deux, donc ? répéta la femme qui tenait l’auberge.

-C’est ça, acquiesça Geralt. Nous venons pour…

-Vu votre attirail, pour les primes de chasse, j’imagine, le coupa gentiment la tenancière. Oui, bien sûr, ce ne sera pas de refus. Allez vous installer dans la chambre, et je vous dis ce que je sais quand vous revenez.

-D’accord, merci beaucoup, dit Jaskier avant Geralt.

Jaskier monta le premier dans l’escalier, et Geralt le suivit. Il arriva dans la chambre au moment où le barde largua son sac dans un coin pour s’affaler dans le lit en poussant un gros soupir, les pieds à terre et le dos sur le matelas.

-On voit bien la différence entre ici et les paillasses de l’autre village, lâcha-t-il.

-Ils ont quand même un meilleur niveau de vie ici, oui, confirma Geralt.

-Tu es déjà venu ici ?

-J’y suis passé, pendant que je cherchais Ciri.

Jaskier ne répondit rien. Geralt posa à son tour ses affaires dans un coin, et alla s’asseoir à côté du barde, qui ne broncha toujours pas. Au moment où Geralt se penchait au-dessus de lui pour voir ce qu’il regardait, Jaskier le regarda aussi. Toujours sans rien dire. Puis Geralt eut une idée. Il se mit dans la même position que Jaskier, le dos sur le matelas, regardant le plafond. Son épaule effleura celle du barde, qu’il sentit presque frémir.

-A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda soudain Jaskier.

-Je suis juste content que tu sois là, admit Geralt.

De son ouïe acérée, Geralt entendit Jaskier tourner la tête vers lui. Alors il fit de même. Il était plus près que d’habitude – l’exception étant quand ils étaient à cheval, mais ils n’étaient pas face à face – et put voir, comme précédemment dans le bain, une petite rougeur sur les pommettes de Jaskier. Qui regarda de nouveau le plafond, comme par réflexe. Mais Geralt le voyait encore.

-Bon sang Geralt. Je ne te comprends pas, articula Jaskier d’un ton étrange. Comment tu peux… Comment…

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, voyant que le barde ne disait plus rien.

-Non, rien.

Geralt sourcilla, sans s’arrêter de regarder Jaskier, qui esquivait soigneusement son regard. Encore.

-Jaskier, regarde-moi, tenta-t-il.

-Non.

Se surprenant lui-même, Geralt se mit sur le côté, et attrapa le visage de Jaskier du bout des doigts, pour l’inciter à tourner la tête. Jaskier sembla résister un peu, mais pas longtemps, avant de se retrouver yeux dans les yeux avec le sorceleur, qui le lâcha.

-Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Geralt d’un ton qui le surprit encore.

-Comprends-moi, Geralt, balbutia Jaskier. Je n’ai pas arrêté de penser à ce que tu m’as dit pendant des semaines, et quand j’ai enfin réussi à passer à autre chose, tu débarques et tu es… trop doux, hésita-t-il. J’ai l’impression que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Et ça me gêne.

-Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne pensais pas ce que je t’ai dit, expliqua Geralt. Enfin, je le pensais sur le moment, mais j’étais en colère. Moi aussi, j’y ai beaucoup pensé depuis que tu es parti. Et c’est parce que je le regrette que j’ai voulu te retrouver. Pour ça, et parce que je n’arrivais plus à dormir, accessoirement, admit-il finalement.

-Tu… as perdu le sommeil parce que je n’étais plus là ?

-Oui.

-Alors c’est pour ça que…

Encore une fois, Jaskier ne finit pas sa phrase. Mais ils se mit aussi allongé sur le côté, pour faire face complètement à Geralt, qui le regardait faire patiemment.

-C’est pour ça que tu as l’air si faible, continua finalement Jaskier. Enfin, moins fort.

-Je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, non, confirma Geralt. Mais je reste plus performant qu’un humain normal.

-Bien entendu.

Jaskier laissa partir un ricanement, qui fit sourire Geralt. Jaskier dut le voir, car il reprit son expression surprise. Il baissa les yeux quelques secondes, avant de regarder de nouveau Geralt dans les yeux. Il s’attendait à ce que Jaskier ajoute quelque chose, mais il n’en fit rien. Alors Geralt rebondit sur ce que Jaskier disait plus tôt.

-Je sais ce que je veux, Jaskier, affirma-t-il. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? En voilà une bonne question. A laquelle il avait déjà répondu, mais quand même une bonne question. Surtout que, en analysant le ton du barde, Geralt comprit qu’il attendait une réponse en particulier. Et comme précédemment, il voulait sincèrement dire ce que Jaskier voulait entendre. Sauf que là, il n’avait pas vraiment une idée précise de ce que c’était.

-Je t’ai déjà dit que j’ai besoin de toi, avoua Geralt. Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

Encore une fois, Jaskier ne répondit pas. Il poussa un soupir avant de se remettre sur le dos. Geralt le regarda faire, sceptique.

-Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, répéta le barde dans un autre soupir.

-Tu as déjà dit ça, releva Geralt, se remettant sur le dos aussi. Est-ce que ça aide si je te dis que je ne te comprends pas non plus ?

-Pas vraiment, s’esclaffa Jaskier. Mais merci d’essayer.

-Je t’en prie.

Les deux hommes ne dirent plus rien pendant un long moment moment, avant que Geralt se retourne vers Jaskier. Il s’était endormi. Geralt commença à bouger, doucement, pour éviter de le réveiller, mais la main du barde le retint, l’attrapant par le poignet. Geralt le regarda, il grimaçait dans son sommeil.

-Ne pars pas, articula Jaskier sans ouvrir les yeux.

Geralt plissa les yeux, resta sans bouger pendant quelque secondes, avant de se remettre allongé près du barde, qui ne lâcha pas sa prise. Geralt analysa la situation, pendant quelques secondes, avant de glisser ses doigts entre ceux du barde, l’air de rien. Il mit presque une minute avant de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant, Jaskier ne réagit pas, et… Geralt trouvait ça tout sauf désagréable.

Cela fit qu’il s’est aussi endormi en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour articuler "lycanthropie". Avant d’être réveillé par Jaskier, qui cria son prénom. Geralt se leva d’un bond, sur la défensive, alors que Jaskier était assis dans le lit.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le sorceleur, d’une seule traite.

-Désolé de t’avoir fait peur, Geralt, bégaya Jaskier, comme essouflé.

Un rapide coup d’œil à la fenêtre confirma à Geralt qu’ils avaient dormi quelques heures. Le soleil avait passé son zénith.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? insista Geralt.

-Oui, oui, toussota Jaskier. Tu… Tu me tenais la main, j’ai juste été surpris.

-Je suis désolé. Ça te gêne ?

Jaskier se pinça l’arête du nez, et Geralt leva un sourcil. Jaskier se mit debout, se plantant face à Geralt pour le regarder dans les yeux, avant de baisser le regard et de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Jaskier ? l’appela-t-il.

-Je vais aller chercher les contrats, et revenir ensuite. Tu peux te reposer encore un peu, proposa le barde. Je ne serai pas long.

Même s’il était encore curieux de la réaction de son compagnon, Geralt ne disait pas non à un peu plus de repos. Il se rallongea dans le lit, et Jaskier partit en refermant la porte. Comme prévu, Geralt ne se fit pas prier pour se rallonger sur le lit, qui était définitivement plus confortable que le dernier dans lequel il a dormi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une jeune femme, qui se présenta comme une des employées de l’auberge, débarqua dans la chambre, après avoir frappé, pour demander au sorceleur si la chambre lui convenait. Il lui répondit que la chambre était très bien, mais ne put s’empêcher de demander si l’employée avait vu l’homme avec qui il partageait la chambre. Elle lui répondit que oui, qu’elle l’avait vu sortir de l’auberge à l’instant, mais qu’elle n’en savait pas plus. Geralt la remercia, et, après avoir proposé son aide au sorceleur de manière professionnelle, la jeune femme partit, refermant délicatement la porte.

Quelques clignements d’yeux plus tard, Geralt réalisa qu’il s’était bel et bien endormi. Encore. Seulement, il s’est fait réveiller pour de bon par deux contacts bien différents. Celui, chaud, d’une personne, assise délicatement au niveau de son bas-ventre, et l’autre, plus froid, contre sa gorge. Une lame en argent.

Geralt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être bien sûr que c’était Jaskier qui était assis sur lui, une expression grave sur le visage. Si ça n’avait pas été lui, d’ailleurs, il aurait déjà atterri par terre, avec sa propre lame plantée quelque part.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Geralt d’un ton très calme.

-Je dois être sûr, déclara Jaskier. Sûr que c’est vraiment toi.

-Es-tu obligé de me menacer pour le faire ? sourcilla Geralt.

-Oui. Parce que tu éluderas encore, sinon.

Eluder ? C’était vraiment l’impression que Jaskier avait ? Pourtant, Geralt avait vraiment l’impression de répondre clairement et honnêtement à ses questions. Enfin, il avait déjà eu l’impression que Jaskier voulait entendre quelque chose de précis, et là, il avait confirmation.

-Pose des questions précises, alors, raisonna Geralt. Je ne suis pas fan de l’argent.

-Je sais.

Jaskier bougea un tout petit peu, se remettant dans une position de supériorité – légèrement tendancieuse – au-dessus de Geralt. Qui pouvait encore voir la légère rougeur qu’il voyait de plus en plus sur le visage du barde.

-Répète-moi ce que tu m’as dit il y a un mois, articula-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, répondit Geralt plus vite qu’il ne l’avait calculé.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu m’as dit que ça avait tourné dans ta tête pendant des semaines, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à le répéter.

-Ce n’est pas ça.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est alors ?

-Je ne veux pas te blesser encore, déclara Geralt. Tu as dit que je t’avais fait du mal, et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Même si tu me le demandes.

Jaskier se mordit la lèvre inférieure – geste que Geralt ne comprit pas du tout – avant de presser sa lame sur la gorge de Geralt – geste que Geralt comprit. Et malgré tout, malgré le contact de la lame d’argent sur une de ses parties les plus vitales, il n’avait pas peur. Ce n’était pas demain la veille qu’il allait avoir peur de Jaskier.

-Quelle est la prochaine question ? demanda Geralt, qui ne réussit pas à prendre un ton détaché.

-Pourquoi tu dis que tu as besoin de moi ?

Geralt avait déjà répondu à cette question, quelques heures plus tôt. Quand il avait compris que Jaskier voulait entendre quelque chose en particulier. Alors, au lieu de répondre la même chose, il tenta une variante. Une variante plustôt osée, vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Parce que je tiens à toi, lâcha-t-il. Parce que je tiens à ta santé et à ton bien-être, et parce que je me sens plus serein quand tu es là. Parce que je peux te protéger.

-Merde, laissa partir Jaskier. _Merde_.

Geralt était intrigué par la répartie du barde, qui n’ajouta rien pendant une longue minute. Cependant, Geralt remarquait que le contact de la lame sur sa gorge se relâchait un peu. Geralt en profita pour le désarmer – le gémissement de surprise de Jaskier lui plut plus que prévu – le plaquer sur le lit, et rester au-dessus de lui. Comme précédemment, Jaskier baissa rapidement le regard, avant de regarder de nouveau le sorceleur dans les yeux.

-Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda Geralt.

-Je te retourne la question, Geralt, articula Jaskier.

-Tu le sais. Je te l’ai dit. Je veux me faire pardonner. Si tu penses que tu peux me pardonner. Si tu veux bien m’en donner le temps et l’occasion.

-Tu n’as pas à me passer de la pommade pour autant.

-Je suis juste sincère avec toi, Jaskier, précisa Geralt. Je ne l’étais pas avant, c’est pour ça que ça te paraît étrange, raisonna-t-il rapidement. Préféres-tu quand je n’assume pas ce que je ressens pour toi ?

-Ce que tu…

Plus que jamais auparavant, le visage du barde devint rouge du menton jusqu’à la racine des cheveux. Geralt, lui, réalisa ce qu’il venait de dire à ce moment là. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il affirmait qu’il ressentait quelque chose pour quelqu’un. Quelqu’un qui n’était ni Vesemir ni Ciri…

Ni Yennefer.

-Tu m’as entendu, opina Geralt.

-Geralt je… Tu…

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu… peux me lâcher ?

Geralt se rendit compte qu’il avait toujours ses mains sur les épaules de Jaskier, dont le visage était… très près. Geralt reprit ses distances, se mettant assis dans le lit. Jaskier s’assit à côté de lui, reprenant des couleurs normales. Il regarda son épée en argent par terre, avant de regarder de nouveau Geralt.

-Et qu’est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, exactement ? osa demander Jaskier.

Geralt cligna une fois, très fort, des yeux. Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, cependant.

-Je te l’ai dit. Je t’apprécie. Je tiens à toi, et à ta sécurité.

-Est-ce que tu dirais qu’on est amis ?

-Bien sûr, affirma Geralt sans même y réfléchir.

Jaskier fit une moue étrange, et Geralt attendant que le barde ajoute quelque chose. Et, en effet, Jaskier ajouta quelque chose. Qui secoua Geralt plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

-Parce que moi je n’en suis pas sûr. Je crois… qu’il y a plus, en ce qui me concerne.

Geralt leva les sourcils, alors que Jaskier rosissait de nouveau, en fuyant habilement le regard du sorceleur. Qui recollait les morceaux à son rythme, lentement mais sûrement. Il se surprit même en se demandant si ce n’était pas la conclusion qu’il avait atteinte deux jours plus tôt, au moment où il avait retrouvé le barde. Sans vouloir vraiment se l’admettre, cela dit.

-Plus, répéta Geralt.

-Plus, confirma Jaskier. Après… après notre séparation, j’ai eu du mal à faire la part des choses. Et maintenant que tu es là, je ne sais pas…

Jaskier regarda de nouveau ailleurs, et Geralt tria les nouvelles informations qu’il venait d’avoir. Ça lui a permis de comprendre quelque chose. La raison de la déprime de Jaskier, décrite par l’aubergiste du village, et la véhémence avec laquelle Jaskier avait repoussé Geralt. La raison de ses doutes, et la raison pour laquelle il testait Geralt en permanence.

Geralt comprit enfin ce que Jaskier voulait entendre de sa part.

-Jaskier, l’appela-t-il.

-Quoi ? répondit le barde en se retournant vers Geralt.

-Je peux développer. La raison pour laquelle j’ai besoin de toi.

-Ah oui ? Ça m’intéresse. Je t’écoute.

Geralt poussa un soupir. Comme il l’avait souligné précédemment, ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’être… non pas sincère, mais sentimental. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas y couper. C’était un bien faible prix à payer pour que Jaskier reste. Même s’il aurait sûrement la surprise de sa vie.

Même pour Geralt, c’était la surprise de sa vie.

-Tu veux un fait ? Qui n’est ni des évidence ni une tentative excuse ? demanda Geralt, répétant les propres mots du barde. Le fait est que je t’aime, Jaskier.

Jaskier ouvrit grand les yeux, puis grand la bouche. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Il la referma, son regard se perdant dans le vague. De son ouïe affûtée, Geralt entendait les spasmes dans la poitrine du barde, qu’il prenait pour une déclaration en soit. En plus de ce qu’il avait dit juste avant.

Jaskier se mit une grosse baffe, surprenant Geralt, et regarda le sorceleur d’un air perdu, se tenant la joue rougie.

-Quoi ? aboya Jaskier en regardant l’expression déconfite du sorceleur. Geralt, tu ne peux pas juste me dire ça comme ça, et t’attendre à ce que je ne doute pas de ma santé mentale.

-Je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu voulais que je sois franc, s’excusa Geralt.

-Non, non, c’est bon, c’est juste que… vraiment ?

-Vraiment, opina le sorceleur. Je dirais que mes insomnies en ton absence et mon envie constante que tu sois là pour que je puisse te protéger sont des indices avant-coureurs.

-Wow. Geralt je… Je suis dingue de toi depuis pour ainsi dire toujours, articula Jaskier.

Geralt leva un sourcil, un peu décontenancé de cette déclaration. Jaskier laissa échapper un rire incrédule, qui fit un peu sourire Geralt.

-Enfin, tu connais le proverbe, reprit Jaskier. Perdre quelque chose pour en cerner la vraie valeur. Ça a bien marché dans ton cas.

-Il semblerait, releva Geralt. Et…

-Et quoi ?

-C’est probablement un lien de cause à effet, mais j’ai vraiment envie de t’embrasser, maintenant, admit le sorceleur.

Jaskier se figea, avant d’oser poser une main sur la joue du sorceleur, qui, une fois n’est pas coutume, lui sourit. Geralt vit le barde rosir, avant de se pencher vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, alors que Geralt se penchait aussi. Il était assez près pour entendre le cœur de Jaskier battre plus vite que jamais. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils étaient aussi près, Geralt se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne rien remarquer. Ou alors, il l’avait remarqué, mais pensait se tromper.

Maintenant, c’était clair qu’il ne se trompait pas.

A vrai dire, plein de choses étaient plus claires, maintenant qu’il embrassait son barde.

Jaskier rompit le contact en premier, reprenant ses distances avec Geralt, les joues encore un peu rosies. Mais il avait une expression que Geralt ne comprenait pas.

-Jaskier ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, voyant que le barde ne disait rien.

-Oui, excuse-moi, répondit-il, un peu balbutiant. Il faut juste que je m’habitue à ton attitude.

-Tu me crois si je te dis que je suis aussi étonné que toi ?

-Non. Je t’ai déjà vu être doux, avec Ciri. Mais pour moi c’est une grande première, se rappela Jaskier. Je suis plus habitué à ton sarcasme.

-Je peux être sarcastique. Si ça peut t’aider, affirma Geralt en haussant les épaules.

Jaskier laissa partir un rire, que Geralt entendait comme fatigué, et Geralt ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Encore. Et encore une fois, Jaskier semblait confus. Et ça amusait toujours Geralt. Voilà un beau cercle vicieux.

-Je voudrais m’excuser, Geralt, dit soudain Jaskier.

-Pour quoi ? demanda Geralt, surpris.

-Pour tout ce que je t’ai dit depuis que tu es revenu. Tu le méritais, clairement, précisa le barde. Mais je m’en excuse. Le fait est que j’essayais de me convaincre que je n’avais pas besoin de toi, mais… Même si c’est vrai, maintenant, j’ai quand même envie que tu restes.

-Et je t’ai dit que je n’ai aucune intention de partir.

Geralt prit la main de Jaskier, qui regarda sa main. Avant de regarder de nouveau Geralt, avec un petit sourire, en glissant ses doigts entre ceux du sorceleur.

Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là que Jaskier se rappela qu’il avait déjà pris les informations pour aller s’occuper des contrats du coin. Il eut un rire surréaliste, en précisant que c’était Geralt qui l’avait déconcentré, et cela a arraché un sourire à Geralt. Jaskier soupira, et, toujours sa main dans celle de Geralt, se leva, déclarant qu’ils avaient du boulot à faire.

-Maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, tu n’es pas obligé de chasser, tu sais ? releva Geralt.

-Non, c’est vrai. Mais j’aimerais faire ça. Avec toi.

-Hmm.

-Et puis, comme tu l’as souligné, tu es là pour me protéger, non ? railla Jaskier.

-En effet. Allons-y, alors.

Jaskier opina, avec un petit sourire, et Geralt l’embrasa sur la joue. Jaskier protesta, en lâchant un "Geralt !" qui semblait outré, mais il souriait aussi, et ses joues étaient un peu roses.

Pour un peu, Geralt aurait ri. Mais ça, ce serait sans doute pour plus tard. Car l’avenir s’annonçait plus positif que Gerlt l’aurait cru avant de retrouver Jaskier.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolé x)


End file.
